Adaptación: Tr3s
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Allen Walker, un estudiante recibe una llamada de un asesino que lo involucra en un juego donde debe confesar su pecado al mundo comenzando así una guerra contra la locura, en compañía de Road Kamelot agente del Arca, y de Lenalee Lee agente de la Orden Oscura, buscan ganarle en su propio juego y el resto del gobierno exige respuesta. #Basada en la novela Tr3s del Autor Ted Dekker#
1. Conversacion

**Adaptación****: Tr3s**

**Fandom: D. Gray Man**

**Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

**Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

**Tiempo: ****Manga~Anime /A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

**Resumen: **

**Allen Walker, un estudiante recibe una llamada de un asesino que lo involucra en un juego donde debe confesar su pecado al mundo comenzando así una guerra contra la locura, en compañía de Road Kamelot agente del Arca, y de Lenalee Lee agente de la Orden Oscura, buscan ganarle en su propio juego y el resto del gobierno exige respuesta.**

**Basada en la novela Tr3s del Autor Ted Dekker**

**Advertencia: ¿Spoiler? ni idea…(^w^)!3**

**Nota: Tenía ganas de realizar esta adaptación desde hace un tiempo atrás y por supuesto en el fandom hacen falta estas historias y más del mundo de D. Gray Man donde se pueden destacar este tipo de emociones.**

**Comunidad: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas y La Mansión Campbell.**

**Capítulo 1:**

_**Viernes, al mediodía.**_

Aquella oficina no tenía ventanas, solo focos para iluminar los cientos de lomos de libros colocados en sus estanterías de madera de cerezo. Una sencilla lámpara difundía su tono amarillento sobre el escritorio coronado de cuero. El salón olía a aceite de linaza y páginas húmedas, pero para el Dr. Cross Marian era el aroma del conocimiento.

—**La maldad está fuera del alcance del hombre.**

— **¿Pero puede un hombre ponerse personalmente fuera del alcance del mal? **—preguntó Allen.

El decano de asuntos académicos, el Dr. Cross Marian, miró por sobre los lentes al hombre sentado frente a él, y permitió que le surgiera en los labios una ligera sonrisa.

Esos ojos grises escondían un profundo misterio.

Un misterio que se le había resistido desde que se vieron por primera vez tres meses atrás, cuando Allen Walker se le acercó después de una clase de filosofía.

Habían entablado una amistad única que incluía numerosas discusiones como esta.

Allen se sentó con los pies juntos, las manos en las rodillas, la mirada penetrante y tranquila, el cabello alborotado a pesar de un hábito compulsivo de pasar los dedos entre los rizos sueltos color gris. O debido a eso. El cabello era una anomalía; en todo lo demás el hombre se arreglaba perfectamente. Bien afeitado, a la moda, agradablemente perfumado... si el profesor suponía bien.

El irregular cabello de Allen desentonaba con un aire bohemio.

Otros jugueteaban con lápices, hacían girar los dedos, o cambiaban de posición en sus asientos; Allen se pasaba los dedos por el cabello y daba golpecitos con el pie derecho; no de vez en cuando o en pausas adecuadas de la conversación sino regularmente, al ritmo de un tambor oculto detrás de sus ojos grises.

Alguien podría considerar molestas las pequeñas manías, pero el Dr. Cross Marian las veía solo como claves para descubrir la naturaleza de Allen. La verdad: pocas veces evidente y casi siempre hallada en sutilezas de un comportamiento amable; en el golpeteo de pies, el jugueteo de dedos y el movimiento de ojos.

El Dr. Cross Marian echó hacia atrás del escritorio su silla negra de cuero, se puso lentamente de pie, y fue hasta un estante lleno con las obras de eruditos antiguos.

En muchos sentidos se identificaba tanto con estos hombres como con el individuo moderno. Póngale una toga y se parecería más bien a un erudito de aquellos gobernantes cuya experiencia era mayor que su edad, le había dicho una vez Allen. Recorrió un dedo sobre una copia atada de los Rollos del Mar Muerto.

—**En realidad** —expresó el Dr. Cross Marian—. **¿Puede un hombre estar fuera del alcance del mal? Creo que no. No en esta vida**.

—**Entonces todos los hombres están condenados a una vida de maldad** —contestó Allen.

El Dr. Marian se volvió hacia él. Allen observaba inmóvil, a no ser por su pie derecho que seguía golpeteando.

Sus redondos ojos grises permanecían fijos, mirando con la inocencia de un niño perspicaz, lleno de magnetismo, sin inmutarse. Estos ojos suscitaban prolongadas miradas de los seguros y obligaban a apartar la mirada a los menos seguros.

Allen tenía veinticinco años, pero poseía una extraña mezcla de brillantez e ingenuidad que el Dr. Cross Marian no podía entender. Ese hombre totalmente desarrollado físicamente tenía la sed de conocimiento de un niño de cinco años.

Algo que ver con una excepcional crianza en un hogar extraño, pero Allen nunca había sido comunicativo.

—**Una vida de lucha con la maldad, no una vida de maldad** —clarificó el Dr. Cross Marian.

— **¿Y escoge el hombre simplemente el mal, o lo crea?** —Inquirió Allen, ya a muchos pensamientos de su pregunta inicial—.**¿Es la maldad una fuerza que nada en sangre humana, luchando por hallar su camino hacia el corazón, o es una posibilidad externa en espera de ser formada?**

—**Yo diría que el hombre escoge el mal en vez de crearlo. La naturaleza** **humana está saturada de maldad como resultado de la caída. Todos somos malos.** —Respondió Cross observando al joven quien tenía su atención en su estante.

—**Y todos somos buenos **—concluyó Allen, golpeteando con su pie—.**Lo bueno, lo malo y lo bello.**

El Dr. Cross Marian asintió ante el uso de una frase de su propia cosecha, la cual se refería al hombre creado a la naturaleza de Dios, el hombre bello, luchando entre el bien y el mal.

—**Lo bueno, lo malo y lo bello. Es verdad** —repitió, y se dirigió a la puerta—. **Acompáñame, Allen.**

Allen se pasó una mano por las sienes y se puso de pie. Siguió al Dr. Cross Marian desde la oficina y subió un tramo de peldaños hacia el mundo de lo alto, como a Allen le gustaba llamarlo.

— **¿Cómo avanza tu artículo sobre las naturalezas? **—Indagó el Dr. Cross Marian.

—**Sin duda le hará arquear las cejas** —contestó Allen mientras ingresaban al vacío salón principal—. **Estoy utilizando una historia para ilustrar mi conclusión. Nada convencional, lo sé, pero ya que Cristo prefería usar parábolas para comunicar la verdad me imaginé que a usted no le importaría si lo imito a él.**

—**Mientras sea interesante. Esperare a leerla.** —Comento Cross mientras llegaba hasta la ventana desde la que solía avistar el Campus de la Universidad.

El chico tenía una extraña manera de atraer su atención, al verlo salir supo que había sido una decisión acertada acogerlo aun si lo negara ante otros y por extraño que pareciera Cross Marian apreciaba al chico albino que al parecer sabia su aprecio.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hola, bendiciones. **

**Espero les guste este nuevo proyecto y bueno continuando con la temática de actualizaciones nos vemos, minna! (n****w****n)b**


	2. Explosión

**Adaptación****: Tr3s**

**Fandom: D. Gray Man**

**Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

**Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

**Tiempo: ****Manga~Anime /A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

**Resumen: **

**Allen Walker, un estudiante recibe una llamada de un asesino que lo involucra en un juego donde debe confesar su pecado al mundo comenzando así una guerra contra la locura, en compañía de Road Kamelot agente del Arca, y de Lenalee Lee agente de la Orden Oscura, buscan ganarle en su propio juego y el resto del gobierno exige respuesta.**

**Basada en la novela Tr3s del Autor Ted Dekker**

**Advertencia: ¿Spoiler? ni idea…(^w^)!3**

**Comunidad: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas y La Mansión Campbell.**

**Capítulo 2:**

* * *

Allen caminó por el salón con el Dr. Cross Marian, pensando que le caía bien este hombre aunque fuera un poco cruel. El sonido de sus zapatos al golpear el piso de madera dura resonaba en aquel aposento saturado de tradición. El hombre caminaba con indiferencia, su viva mirada daba a entender una sabiduría mucho más allá de sus palabras.

Allen miró hacia arriba las fotos de los fundadores de la facultad de teología a lo largo de la pared a su derecha. El Dr. Cross Marian los llamaba los intrépidos caballeros colosos.

—**Hablando de maldad, ¿cree usted que todos los hombres sean capaces de chismear?** —inquirió Allen.

—**Indudablemente**. —Comento el hombre, que podía decirse había dejado el cigarrillo.

—** ¿Aun los obispos son capaz de chismear?** —Continúo preguntando Allen.

—**Por supuesto**—Respondió Cross Marian sin titubear.

— **¿Cree usted que el obispo chismea? ¿A veces?**—La respuesta del decano esperó tres peldaños.

—**Todos somos humanos. **—Comento el hombre de cabello rojo mientras su rostro deformado por un accidente hacía tiempo dentro del campus lo había dejado en tal forma y por eso usaba una máscara que parecía encubrir la otra mitad.

«Parecía el fantasma de la Opera en un campus cristiano» Pensó Allen.

Llegaron a la enorme puerta que daba al campus central y el Dr. Marian la abrió. A pesar de las brisas marinas, Long Beach no podía escapar a períodos de calor agobiante.

Allen salió a la brillante luz del sol del mediodía, y por un instante sus bromas filosóficas parecieron triviales a la luz del mundo que se extendía ante ellos.

Una docena de estudiantes del seminario cruzaban el arreglado parque con las cabezas inclinadas en reflexión o ladeadas hacia atrás riendo. Dos docenas de álamos formaban un sendero arbolado a través del amplio césped. El campanario de la capilla se descollaba por sobre los árboles más allá del parque. A su derecha, la Biblioteca Augustine Memorial refulgía bajo el sol.

El Instituto de Teología del Pacífico Sur era, con solo echar un vistazo, más majestuoso y moderno que su matriz, el Seminario Episcopal en Berkeley.

Aquí estaba el verdadero mundo, formado por personas normales con historias sensibles y familias comunes que luchaban por una profesión excelente.

Allen, por otra parte, era un converso de veintitantos años de edad que en realidad nunca pensó para nada en asistir al seminario, y mucho menos pastorear algún día una grey.

No porque no tuviera propósitos nobles, sino a causa de quién era. Debido a que era Allen Walker, quien solo hacía tres años que descubrió su lado espiritual. A pesar de haber abrazado incondicionalmente a la iglesia aún no se sentía más santo—_tal vez menos_—de lo que podría ser cualquier borracho en la calle.

Ni siquiera el decano conocía toda su historia, y Allen no estaba seguro de que ayudara mucho el que la conociera.

—**Tienes una mente brillante, Allen** —elogió el decano, mirando fijamente al exterior—. **He visto muchas personas ir y venir, pero pocas con tu misma tenacidad por la verdad. Pero créeme, las cuestiones más profundas pueden enloquecer a un hombre; el asunto de la maldad es uno de ellos. Serías prudente en exponerlo sin prisa**.

Allen miró directamente a los ojos caoba del hombre y por un momento ninguno de los dos habló. El decano hizo un guiño y le ofreció a Allen una ligera sonrisa.

Allen quería a este hombre como a un padre.

—**Es usted un hombre sabio, Dr. Marian. Gracias. Lo veré en clase la semana entrante**. —Comento Allen sintiendo una extraña calidez a pesar de conocer al erudito indiferente ante él.

—**No olvides tu artículo.** —Comento el Dr. Marian mientras este salía.

—**No**. —Dijo con una sonrisa.

El decano hizo una reverencia.

Allen bajó un peldaño hacia el rellano de concreto y se volvió.

—**Solo una última idea. En términos absolutos, el chisme no es muy diferente del asesinato, ¿verdad?** —Comento el albino.

—**Esencialmente no.** —Respondió sin dudar.

—Entonces el obispo es esencialmente capaz de matar, ¿no es así? —Comento Allen contemplando al decano.

—**Eso es exagerar un poco** —contestó el decano arqueando la ceja derecha.

—**No, en realidad** —objetó Allen sonriendo—. **Tampoco es más malo**.

—**Hiciste una buena observación, Allen. Me aseguraré de advertir al obispo contra cualquier urgencia repentina de matar a sus conciudadanos**. —Comento el decano con una chispa de risa en sus ojos.

Allen rió. Dio la vuelta y bajó la escalinata. La puerta se cerró detrás de él con un golpe suave. Se volvió. Ya no había nadie en los peldaños.

Se encontraba solo. Un extraño en un mundo extraño. ¿Cuántos hombres adultos mirarían un tramo de peldaños recién desalojados por un profesor de filosofía y se sentirían totalmente solos? Se rascó la cabeza y despeinó su cabello.

Allen se dirigió al estacionamiento. La sensación de soledad le desapareció antes de llegar a su auto. Eso era bueno. Estaba cambiando, ¿verdad que sí? La esperanza de cambio era la razón de haber decidido llegar a ser sacerdote.

Había escapado a los demonios de su pasado y comenzado una nueva vida como nueva criatura. Había depositado su viejo yo en la tumba y, a pesar de los persistentes recuerdos, estaba volviendo a vivir, como un álamo en primavera.

Mucho cambio en muy poco tiempo. Dios mediante, el pasado seguiría sepultado.

Sacó su Sable beige del estacionamiento y se perdió entre el continuo flujo de tráfico en el Bulevar Long Beach. Maldad. El problema de la maldad. Como el tráfico... nunca se acaba.

Por otra parte, la gracia y el amor no estaban precisamente huyendo asustados, ¿verdad?

Él tenía mucho más de qué estar agradecido de lo que alguna vez imaginó. Gracia, para empezar.

Un buen instituto con buenos profesores. Su propia casa. Quizás no tenía montones de amigos a quienes llamar cuando se le antojara, pero sí tenía algunos. Uno al menos. Le caía bien al Dr. Cross Marian.

Se encorvó. Bueno, así que tenía un camino adonde ir en el frente social. Lenalee lo había llamado. En las últimas dos semanas habían hablado un par de veces. Y Lenalee no se quedaba atrás. Ahora era una amiga. Quizás más que una...

Su teléfono celular sonó fuertemente en el estuche. Había comprado el aparato una semana atrás y solo lo usó una vez llamando a su casa para ver si funcionaba. Funcionó, pero solo después de haber activado el correo de voz, para lo cual debió llamar al vendedor.

El celular volvió a sonar y Allen lo agarró. El aparatito era tan pequeño como para tragárselo si se tiene mucha hambre. Pulsó el botón rojo y al instante supo que ese no era el que debía pulsar. Pasó por alto el «enviar» sobre el botón verde.

Verde es para continuar y rojo para detenerse, le había dicho el vendedor.

Allen se llevó el teléfono al oído, no oyó nada y lo lanzó al asiento del pasajero, sintiéndose ridículo. Probablemente era el vendedor que llamaba para preguntar si estaba disfrutando su nuevo teléfono. Sin embargo, ¿por qué se molestaría un vendedor en dar seguimiento a una compra de diecinueve dólares?

El teléfono volvió a chirriar. Detrás de él sonó una bocina. Un Mercedes azul lo hostigaba por detrás. Allen aceleró y agarró el teléfono. Luces rojas de frenos ocupaban los tres carriles adelante. Disminuyó la velocidad... el Mercedes tendría que tranquilizarse. Presionó el botón verde.

—**Aló**. —Contesto el joven.

—**Hola, Allen.** —Voz de hombre. Un poco baja y resonante. Estirada para acentuar cada sílaba pero con un tono de burla.

—** ¿Aló? **—Volvió a hablar Allen.

— **¿Cómo te va, mi viejo amigo? Bastante bien por lo que puedo deducir. Qué bueno**. —Comentó el hombre con voz extraña.

El mundo alrededor de Allen se desvaneció; detuvo el auto detrás de la multitud de luces traseras rojas, sintió la presión de los frenos como una distracción distante. Su mente se centró en esta voz al teléfono.

—**Lo... lo siento. No creo que...** —Contesto un poco confundido.

—**No importa si no me conoces** —contestó la voz e hizo una pausa—. **Yo te conozco. Es más, si crees de veras que estás hecho para esta tontería de seminario debo decirte que te conozco mejor que tú mismo**.

—**No sé quién se cree usted, pero no tengo idea de qué está hablan...** —Contestó enojado.

—** ¡No seas estúpido! **—chilló la voz en su oído. El hombre respiró profunda y ásperamente.

—**Perdóname** —volvió a hablar con calma—, **en realidad no quise gritarte, pero no me estás escuchando. Es hora de dejar de fingir, Allen. Crees que has engañado a todo el mundo, pero a mí no me has convencido. Es hora de levantar la liebre. Y te voy a ayudar a hacerlo**.

Allen apenas podía comprender lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Se trataba de algo real? Debía ser una broma. ¿Lavi? ¿Lo conocía Lavi, de la clase de introducción a la psicología, tanto como para gastarle una broma tan pesada como esta?

—** ¿Qui... quién habla? **—Pregunto ahora si extrañado.

—**Te gustan los juegos, ¿no es así, Allen?** —Respondió el desconocido.

No había manera de que Lavi pudiera actuar con ese tono.

—**Está bien** —expresó Allen—. **Basta. No sé qué...**

— **¿Basta? ¿Basta? No, no lo creo. El juego apenas empieza. Solo que este no es de los que juegas con todos los demás, Allen. Este es de veras**. —Dijo el hombre con un tono burlón y luego en tono serio haciendo una pausa y lanzando un suave sonido que parecía un gemido — ¿**Podría dar la cara el verdadero Allen Walker, por favor? Pensé en matarte, pero decidí que esto sería mucho mejor...Esto... esto te destruirá**.

Allen miró adelante, anonadado.

—**Puedes llamarme El Conde Milenario** —continuó el individuo—. **¿Te suena? En realidad prefiero Adam. Y he aquí el juego que a Adam le gustaría jugar. Te daré exactamente tres minutos para llamar al periódico y confesar tu pecado, o haré saltar por los aires ese ridículo Sable que según tú llega a las nubes.**

—** ¿Pecado? ¿De qué está usted hablando? **—Pregunto confundido Allen.

—**Esa es la pregunta, ¿verdad? Yo sabía que lo ibas a olvidar, estúpido impertinente**. —Comento el hombre con enojo.

Otra pausa.

—** ¿Te gustan las adivinanzas? He aquí una para refrescarte la mente_: ¿Qué se cae pero no se rompe? ¿Qué se rompe pero no se cae?_ **—Dijo el hombre.

—** ¿Qué? ¿Qué es...? **—Dijo Allen atemorizado.

—**Tres minutos, Allen. Empezando... ya. Comencemos los juegos.** —Dijo el hombre, La llamada se cortó.

Allen miró adelante por un instante, con el teléfono aún en el oído.

Sonó un bocinazo.

Los autos de adelante se estaban moviendo. El Mercedes estaba otra vez impaciente. Allen presionó el acelerador, y el Sable se impulsó hacia delante. Puso el teléfono sobre el asiento del pasajero y tragó saliva, con la garganta seca. Miró el reloj, 12:03.

Está bien, circula. Mantente tranquilo y marcha. ¿Sucedió esto de veras?

¡Por supuesto que sucedió! Algún demente que dice llamarse Adam acaba de llamar a mi celular y amenazó con volar mi auto. Kevin agarró el teléfono celular y miró la pantalla: «Desconectado, 00:39».

« ¿Pero fue real la amenaza? ¿Quién haría saltar un auto por los aires en medio de una calle repleta de autos a causa de una adivinanza? » Pensó.

Alguien intentaba hacerlo orinarse de miedo por alguna maníaca razón. O algún desequilibrado lo había escogido al azar como su próxima víctima, alguien que odiaba a estudiantes de seminario en vez de prostitutas, y que realmente pretendía matarlo.

Sus pensamientos le daban vueltas sin cesar. ¿Qué pecado? Él había cometido sus pecados, por supuesto, pero ninguno que se destacara de inmediato.

« ¿Qué se cae pero no se rompe? » continuo dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

El pulso le retumbaba en los oídos. Quizás debería salir de la carretera. ¡Claro que se saldría! Aunque solo hubiera una remota posibilidad de que Adam quisiera cumplir su amenaza...

Por primera vez Kevin se imaginó el auto explotando. Una onda de pánico le bajó por la columna vertebral. ¡Tenía que salir! ¡Tenía que llamar a la policía!

No ahora. Ahora debía salir. ¡Fuera!

Allen levantó el pie del acelerador y lo lanzó bruscamente sobre el freno. Las llantas del Sable chirriaron. Una bocina chilló. El Mercedes.

Allen giró la cabeza y miró por el vidrio de atrás. Demasiados autos. Debía encontrar un espacio vacío, donde la metralla que volara hiciera el menor daño. Aceleró el motor y se lanzó hacia delante. 12:05.

« ¿Pero cuántos segundos? Debía suponer que tres minutos terminarían a las 12:06.» Pensó desesperado.

Una docena de pensamientos le abarrotaron la mente: pensamientos de una repentina explosión, pensamientos de la voz en el teléfono, pensamientos de cómo los autos a su alrededor reaccionarían al salir disparado el Sable por el bulevar.

¿Qué se cae pero no se rompe? ¿Qué se rompe pero no se cae? ¿Qué se cae pero no se rompe? ¿Qué se rompe pero no se cae?

Miró alrededor frenéticamente. Debía desviar el auto sin dañar el vecindario. Esto no va a estallar, Kevin. Tranquilízate y piensa. Se pasó los dedos varias veces por el cabello en rápida sucesión.

Giró hacia el carril derecho, haciendo caso omiso de otro bocinazo. Una estación Texaco surgió a su derecha...no era una buena decisión.

Más allá de la estación de gasolina, Cocina China del Dr. Won... apenas un poco mejor. No había parques a lo largo de esta sección de la avenida; las calles laterales estaban llenas de casas.

Adelante multitudes llenaban afanosamente McDonald's y Taco Bell. El reloj aún mostraba las 12:05. Llevaba mucho tiempo con las 12:05.

Ahora un verdadero pánico le confundía el pensamiento.

« ¿Y si estalla de veras? Estallará, ¿no es así? Dios, ¡ayúdame! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! » Pensó rápidamente.

Agarró la hebilla del cinturón de seguridad con mano temblorosa. Soltó la correa del hombro. Volvió a poner las dos manos en el volante.

Había un Wal-Mart a unos treinta metros de la calle a su izquierda. El enorme estacionamiento estaba solo medio lleno. Una amplia zona verde se extendía por el centro, como una cuneta natural, rodeando todo el estacionamiento. Tomó una decisión crítica: Wal-Mart o nada.

Allen se apoyó en la bocina y recortó hacia el carril central con una rápida mirada a su retrovisor. Un chirrido metálico lo hizo volver... había golpeado a un auto. Ahora estaba en un lío.

—** ¡Salgan de mi camino! ¡Fuera! **—Grito desesperado.

Se movió frenéticamente con su mano izquierda, golpeándose los nudillos contra la ventanilla. Gruñó y viró hacia el carril izquierdo.

Con tremendo golpazo dio contra la separación de quince centímetros de alto y luego entró al tráfico que venía en dirección contraria. Se le ocurrió que ser embestido de frente tal vez no era mejor que explotar por los aires, pero ya estaba en la vía de una docena de autos que venían hacia él.

Chirriaron llantas y sonaron bocinas. El Sable solo recibió un golpe en su guardabarros trasero derecho antes de salir como un bólido hacia el otro lado de la calzada. Algo de su auto se arrastraba sobre el asfalto. Cortó a una camioneta que estaba tratando de salir del estacionamiento.

—** ¡Cuidado! ¡Fuera de mi camino! **—Grito nuevamente.

Allen entró rugiendo al estacionamiento del Wal-Mart y miró el reloj. En alguna parte antes había cambiado. 12:06.

A su derecha el tráfico en el Bulevar Long Beach se había detenido ruidosamente. No todos los días un auto arremetía contra el tráfico en sentido contrario como si fuera una bolera.

Allen pasó a toda velocidad varios clientes boquiabiertos y apuntó directamente a la zona verde. Solo vio la zanja cuando ya estuvo en lo alto. Al llegar a ella se reventó una llanta del Sable; esta vez la cabeza de Allen golpeó el techo. Un dolor sordo le bajó por la nuca.

«** ¡Fuera, fuera, fuera!** » Era el único pensamiento coherente.

El auto voló dentro de la zanja y Kevin empujó el pedal del freno hasta el piso. Por un fugaz momento pensó que se iba a volcar. Pero el auto se deslizó hasta detenerse sacudiéndose, con el morro plantado firmemente en la ladera opuesta.

Agarró la manija de la puerta, la abrió de un empujón, y se lanzó al césped, rodando al caer. Se levantó y subió la ladera hacia el estacionamiento. Al menos una docena de espectadores se dirigían hacia él desde la multitud de autos estacionados.

—** ¡Atrás! ¡Regresen! **—gritó Kevin agitando las manos hacia ellos—**.Hay una bomba en el auto. ¡Regresen**!

Ellos lo miraron por un instante con horror. Luego todos menos tres se volvieron y salieron corriendo, repitiendo a gritos la advertencia de Allen.

—**Regresen, ¡idiotas!** —Les gritó Allen furiosamente a los otros agitando las manos—. **¡Hay una bomba!**

Salieron corriendo. Una sirena ululó en el aire. Alguien ya había llamado a la policía.

Allen debió correr unos buenos cincuenta pasos desde la zona verde antes de ocurrírsele que la bomba no había estallado.

« ¿Y si después de todo no había bomba? » pensó y se detuvo y se volvió, jadeando y temblando. Estaba claro que los tres minutos habían pasado.

Nada.

¿Después de todo fue una broma? Quienquiera que hubiera llamado había hecho casi tanto daño con la sola amenaza como si hubiera hecho detonar una verdadera bomba.

Allen miró alrededor. Una multitud boquiabierta se había reunido en la calle a una distancia segura. El tráfico se había detenido y estaba retrocediendo hasta donde él lograba ver. Salía silbando vapor de un Honda azul... probablemente del que le golpeó el guardabarros trasero derecho. Allí debía de haber unos cuantos centenares de personas mirando al chiflado que había lanzado su auto dentro de la zanja.

Excepto por el creciente ulular de sirenas, la escena se había vuelto fantasmagóricamente silenciosa. Retrocedió un paso hacia el auto.

Al menos no había bomba. Unos cuantos motoristas enojados y algunos guardabarros torcidos, ¿y qué? Había hecho lo único que podía hacer.

Y en realidad allí aún podría haber una bomba. Dejaría eso para la policía una vez que explicara su historia. Sin duda ellos le creerían. Allen se detuvo. El auto estaba inclinado en tierra con su llanta trasera izquierda en el aire. Desde allí todo parecía una burla.

—** ¿Dijo usted bomba? **—gritó alguien.

Allen se volteó a mirar a un hombre de edad madura con cabello blanco y una gorra de béisbol de los Cardinals.

—** ¿Dijo usted que había una bomba? **—le preguntó el hombre mirándolo a los ojos.

Allen volvió a mirar el auto, sintiéndose repentinamente ridículo.

—**Pensé que había...** —Sintió su rostro enrojecer y luego una ensordecedora explosión sacudió la tierra. Allen se agachó instintivamente y levantó las manos para proteger el rostro.

La brillante bola de fuego flotó sobre el auto; un humo negro hirviente se levantó hacia el cielo. La llama roja se desplomó sobre sí con un suave suás. Salía humo del esqueleto carbonizado de lo que solo un momento antes fuera su Sable.

Allen cayó sobre una rodilla y observó, estupefacto, con los ojos de par en par.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hola, bendiciones. **

**Espero les guste este nuevo proyecto y bueno continuando con la temática de actualizaciones nos vemos, minna! (n****w****n)b**


	3. Investigación

**Tr3s**

**Fandom: D. Gray Man**

**Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

**Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

**Tiempo: ****Manga~Anime /A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

**Resumen: **

**Allen Walker, un estudiante recibe una llamada de un asesino que lo involucra en un juego donde debe confesar su pecado al mundo comenzando así una guerra contra la locura, en compañía de Road Kamelot agente del Arca, y de Lenalee Lee agente de la Orden Oscura, buscan ganarle en su propio juego y el resto del gobierno exige respuesta.**

**Basada en la novela Tr3s del Autor**

**Advertencia: ¿Spoiler? ni idea…(^w^)!3**

**Comunidad: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas y La Mansión Campbell.**

**Capítulo 3:**

* * *

A los treinta minutos la escena del crimen estaba bloqueada y se había emprendido una investigación completa, toda a cargo del detective Malcom C. Leverrier. Parecía de unos 50 años, con cabello corto peinado hacia atrás, a cada lado de su cabeza era más corto y su mirada aguda junto al bigote en forma de cepillo de dientes, era hostil solo mirarlo, caminaba como un militar además que el bigote lo hacía parecer más a Hitler en las fotografías.

Allen casi nunca se sentía intimidado ante otros, pero Leverrier no hacía nada por calmarle los ya destrozados nervios. Alguien acababa de tratar de matarlo. Alguien llamado Adam o como se hizo llamar: El Conde, quien parecía saber mucho de él.

Un desequilibrado que tuvo la previsión y la malicia de colocar una bomba y luego detonarla a distancia cuando él no cumplió sus exigencias. La escena permanecía ante Allen como una pintura abstracta animada viéndolo desde otros ojos.

Cinta amarilla marcaba un perímetro de quince metros dentro del cual varios policías uniformados recogían restos, los clasificaban con etiquetas de evidencia y los apilaban en ordenados montones sobre un camión sin barandas para llevarlos al centro de la ciudad. Los curiosos ya eran más de cien.

Algunos mostraban desconcierto en sus rostros; otros espectadores gesticulaban desordenadamente su versión de los hechos. La única herida reportada era una pequeña cortadura en el brazo derecho de un adolescente. Uno de los autos que Allen había enganchado al atravesar a toda velocidad la calle resultó ser nada menos que el impaciente Mercedes. Sin embargo, la actitud del chofer mejoró en gran manera al enterarse de que había estado siguiendo a un auto-bomba. El tráfico sobre el Bulevar Long Beach aún padecía de curiosidad, pero ya habían despejado los restos.

En el estacionamiento había tres furgonetas de noticieros. Si Allen entendía correctamente la situación, su rostro y lo que quedó de su auto estaban siendo televisados en toda la cuenca de Los Ángeles. Un helicóptero de noticias se mantenía en lo alto.

Un científico forense trabajaba cuidadosamente en los restos retorcidos del maletero, donde era evidente que colocaron la bomba. Otro detective buscaba huellas en lo que quedó de las puertas.

Allen había contado a Leverrier su versión de los hechos, y ahora esperaba que lo llevaran a la comisaría. Por el modo en que lo miraba Leverrier, Allen estaba seguro de que el detective lo consideraba sospechoso. Un simple examen de la evidencia limpiaría su nombre, pero lo angustiaba un pequeño hecho. En su relato de los acontecimientos omitió la exigencia de Adam de que confesara algún pecado.

¿Qué pecado? Lo último que necesitaba era que la policía comenzara a escarbar en su pasado en busca de algún pecado. El punto no era el pecado, sino que Adam le dio una adivinanza y le dijo que llamara al periódico para dar la respuesta con el fin de impedir que lo volaran por los aires. Eso es lo que les había dicho.

Por otra parte, retener deliberadamente información en una pesquisa era un crimen, ¿no es así?

_Querido Dios, ¡alguien acababa de volar su auto!_

El hecho se asentó como un pequeño nudo absurdo en el borde de la mente de Allen.

El borde frontal. Se alisó nerviosamente el cabello.

Allen se sentó en un asiento que le proporcionó uno de los policías, y golpeaba el césped con su pie derecho. Leverrier seguía mirándolo mientras rendía informes a los otros investigadores y tomaba declaraciones de los testigos. Allen volvió a mirar el auto donde trabajaba el equipo de forenses.

No sabía qué podrían averiguar de los restos. Se puso de pie inseguro, inspiró profundamente y bajó la ladera hacia el auto.

El científico forense que trabajaba en el maletero era una mujer. Negra, bastante gruesa, quizás Americana. Ella levanto la mirada y arqueó una ceja. Parecía no reír mucho, aunque solo esbozo una suave sonrisa, pero su cabello trenzado y largo recogido en la parte posterior de su cabeza en una corta cola de caballo. Pero la sonrisa amable no alteraba la escena que tenía detrás.

Era difícil creer que el montón retorcido de metal y plástico ardiendo hubiera sido su auto.

—**Quien quiera que hizo esto debía de ser un resentido** —manifestó ella.

Una insignia en su camisa la identificaba como apellido Cache Dop. Ella volvió a mirar dentro de lo que había quedado de la cajuela y espolvoreó el borde.

Allen aclaró la garganta.

—**¿Me puede usted decir qué clase de bomba era?** —Dijo con timidez.

—**¿Sabe usted de bombas?** —preguntó ella.

—**No. Sé que hay dinamita y C-4. Eso es todo**. —Contesto el chico albino.

—Lo sabremos con seguridad en el laboratorio, pero parece dinamita. Una vez detonada no deja huellas químicas que la relacionen con una serie específica. —Dijo la mujer morena con rubio cabello.

—**¿Sabe cómo la hicieron estallar? **—Comento Allen atento a sus palabras.

—**Todavía no. Detonación remota, un reloj, o las dos cosas, pero no quedó mucho con qué seguirle la pista. Al final lo averiguaremos. Siempre lo hacemos. Solo conténtese con que logró salir**. —Dijo animándolo.

—**Vaya, ¡no me diga!** —Dijo Allen un poco molesto.

La observó poner cinta adhesiva sobre una huella empolvada, levantarla y estampar la débil huella en una ficha. Hizo algunas anotaciones en la ficha y volvió a trabajar con su linterna.

—**Las únicas huellas que hemos encontrado hasta ahora están en lugares donde esperaríamos encontrar las de usted** —comentó ella encogiéndose de hombros—. **Tipos como este no son tan estúpidos como para no usar guantes, pero nunca se sabe. Hasta los más vivos acaban cometiendo errores**.

—**Bueno, espero que haya cometido alguno. Todo este asunto es una locura.** —Dijo el albino mirando a la investigadora en acción.

—**Por lo general los cometen** —dijo ella con una sonrisa amigable**—¿Está usted bien?**

—**Estoy vivo. Espero no volver a oír de él**—La voz le temblaba al hablar. Cache Dop se enderezó y lo miró a los ojos.

—**Si es de algún consuelo, si esto me hubiera ocurrido, estaría hecha un mar de lágrimas sobre la acera. Solucionaremos esto, como le dije; siempre lo hacemos. Si él realmente quisiera matarlo, usted estaría muerto. Este tipo es meticuloso y calculador. Él lo quiere vivo. Esa es mi apreciación, si es que a alguien le interesa**. —Dijo la morena levantándose mientras estaba atenta a su alrededor.

Ella volvió la mirada hacia donde el detective Leverrier hablaba con un periodista.

—**Y no permita que Leverrier lo fastidie. Es un buen policía. Quizás muy engreído. Casos como este lo ponen por las nubes.** —Comento la morena.

—**¿Por qué? **—Pregunto Allen con mera curiosidad.

—**Publicidad. Digamos que tiene aspiraciones** —comentó ella sonriendo—. **No se preocupe. Como dije, es un buen detective**.

Como en el momento justo, Leverrier se volvió de la cámara y caminó directo hacia ellos.

—**Vamos, chico. ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda aquí, Cache?** —Comento Malcom C. Leverrier.

—**Tengo lo que necesito.** —Dijo la mujer tomando las muestras.

—**¿Hallazgos preliminares? **—Comento el hombre.

—**Se los tendré listos en media hora.** —Dijo ella sin dudar aun con una mirada tan distinta de la mujer amable que le hablo.

—**Los necesito ahora mismo. Me llevo al Sr. Walker para hacerle algunas preguntas.** —Comento el hombre indiferente a su actitud seca.

—**No estoy lista aún. Media hora, sobre su escritorio**. —Sostuvieron miradas aun cuando uno era un detective y la otra era una experta forense.

—**Vamos**—exclamó Leverrier chasqueando los dedos hacia Allen y dirigiéndose hacia un Buick último modelo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Estaban reparando el aire acondicionado de la estación.

Después de dos horas en un viciado salón de conferencias, los nervios de Allen finalmente comenzaron a perder el temblor provocado por la bomba.

Un policía le había tomado las huellas digitales para compararlas con las que quedaron en el Sable, luego Leverrier pasó media hora revisando su versión antes de dejarlo súbitamente solo.

Los veinte minutos siguientes de soledad le dieron bastante tiempo a Allen para recordar la llamada de Adam mientras miraba una gran mancha marrón en la pared. Pero a fin de cuentas no pudo sentir más de la llamada que cuando llegó inicialmente, lo cual solo hizo más inquietante el desastre.

Allen se movía en su asiento y golpeaba el piso con el pie. Había pasado toda su vida sin saberlo, pero esta vulnerabilidad ahora era distinta. Un hombre llamado Adam o como se llame, lo confundió con otra persona y casi lo mata.

¿No había sufrido bastante en la vida? Ahora había caído en esto, fuera lo que fuera. Las autoridades lo examinaban cuidadosamente. Intentarían cavar en su pasado. Tratarían de entenderlo. Pero ni siquiera Allen entendía su pasado. Él no tenía la mínima intención de permitírselo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Malcom Leverrier entró.

—**¿Algo más? **—quiso saber Allen aclarando la garganta.

—**El FBI está haciendo intervenir a alguien en esto**—expresó Leverrier parpadeando dos veces y haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta—. **ATF, CBI y la policía estatal quieren mirar... muchos. Pero hasta donde sé ésta es aún mi jurisdicción. Solo porque los terroristas estén a favor de las bombas no quiere decir que toda bomba que estalle sea obra de terroristas**.

—**¿Creen ellos que esta fue una bomba terrorista? **—Comenta Allen.

—**No dije eso. Pero en estos días Washington ve terroristas detrás de cada árbol, así que definitivamente están de cacería. No me sorprendería ver a la CIA husmeando en los archivos**. —Dijo Leverrier con molestia.

Leverrier lo miró, sin pestañear, por algunos segundos, y luego parpadeó tres veces seguidas.

—**Lo que tenemos aquí es un auténtico enfermo. Lo que me confunde es por qué lo escogió a usted. No tiene sentido.** —Comenta el detective.

—**Nada de esto tiene sentido**. —Dice un compungido Allen.

—**El laboratorio necesitará dos días para terminar su trabajo en lo poco que encontramos** —dijo Leverrier abriendo un archivo—, **pero tenemos algunos hallazgos preliminares, el más importante de los cuales no es nada.**

—**¿Qué quiere decir con nada? ¡Una bomba casi me hace volar en pedazos! **—Dijo Allen exaltado.

—**Ninguna evidencia de verdadero valor investigativo. Permítame resumírselo... quizás se revuelva algo en esa mente suya —**manifestó Leverrier mirando fijamente a Allen—. **Tenemos un hombre con una voz áspera y suave que dice llamarse Adam o el Conde Milenario y que lo conoce tan bien a usted como para atacarlo. Usted, por otra parte, no tiene idea de quién podría tratarse.**

Leverrier hizo una pausa para llamar la atención.

—**El construye una bomba usando dinamita y sistemas electrónicos comunes que se encuentran en cualquier Radio Shack, haciendo casi imposible seguirle la pista. Inteligente. Entonces la coloca en el maletero de su auto; lo llama sabiendo que usted está en el auto, y amenaza con volar el vehículo por los aires en tres minutos si no logra solucionar una adivinanza. ¿Qué se cae pero no se rompe? ¿Qué se rompe pero no se cae?¿Correcto hasta aquí?** —Comenta astutamente el hombre quien pide un postre con café.

—**Parece correcto.** —Dice Allen molesto.

—**Debido a algún rápido pensamiento y a un manejo impulsivo usted se las arregla para llevar el auto hasta un sitio relativamente seguro y escapar. Como él prometió, el vehículo explota al no solucionar usted la adivinanza ni llamar al periódico**. —Comenta el hombre aun, un hombre rubio trae el café con un trozo de tarta.

—**Así es.** —Afirma Allen sintiendo bullir la molestia.

—**El trabajo forense preliminar nos revela que quien haya colocado la bomba no dejó huellas digitales. Eso no sorprende, pues es evidente que este tipo no es el tonto del pueblo. La explosión pudo haber ocasionado muchos daños colaterales. Si usted hubiera estado en la calle cuando ocurrió la explosión tendríamos algunos cadáveres en la morgue. Eso es suficiente para suponer que este tipo está enfadado o que está loco de atar, y tal vez las dos cosas. Por tanto tenemos inteligencia y furia. ¿Entiende?** —Comenta el hombre desde su lado de la habitación.

—**Tiene sentido**. —Comenta Allen tratando de seguir la secuencia de la mente del detective.

—**Lo que nos falta es el eslabón más obvio en cualquier caso como este. Un motivo; sin eso no tenemos nada. ¿No tiene usted alguna idea de por qué alguien quisiera hacerle daño de algún modo? ¿No tiene enemigos del pasado, recientes amenazas contra su bienestar, alguna razón para sospechar que alguien en este planeta podría desear lastimarlo de algún modo?** —Continúa el detective Leverrier.

—**Él no trató de lastimarme. De haber querido matarme simplemente pudo haber detonado la bomba**. —Contesta Allen.

—**Exactamente. Por tanto, no solo estamos sin pistas de por qué alguien llamado Adam podría querer volar su auto por los aires, ni siquiera sabemos por qué lo hizo. ¿Qué logró?** —Afirma el detective Leverrier.

—**Me asustó**. —Dijo Allen.

—**Uno no asusta a alguien destruyendo el vecindario. Pero está bien, digamos que solo quería asustarlo... todavía no tenemos el motivo. ¿Quién podría querer asustarlo? ¿Por qué? Pero usted no tiene idea, ¿no es cierto? Nada que usted haya hecho le daría a alguien una razón para tener algo en su contra**. —Continua Leverrier mientras toma asiento y corta el trozo de tarta con el trinche y ensarta el mismo.

—**No...no que yo sepa. ¿Quiere usted que invente algo? Ya le dije, en realidad no sé**. —Dijo Allen apretando los puños.

—**Nos está usted dejando estancados, Allen. Estancados**. —Dijo el hombre con una mueca en los labios.

—**¿Y la llamada telefónica? **—Preguntó Allen—. **¿No hay manera de rastrearla?**

—**No.** —Comenta Leverrier tras tomar una taza de café—**Solo podemos rastrear una llamada mientras la están haciendo. De todos modos, lo que quedó de su celular no es nada más que un pedazo de plástico en una bolsa de evidencias. Con suerte, la próxima vez tendremos un disparo**.

Leverrier cerró la carpeta de archivos.

—**Usted sabe que habrá una próxima vez, ¿no es así?** —Afirmo el detective mientras dejaba su taza sobre la mesa.

—**No necesariamente**. —Dijo Allen aun dudoso.

En realidad ese pensamiento lo había asediado, pero no quiso darle ninguna consideración seria.

Sucesos insólitos como este ocurrían de vez en cuando a la gente; eso podía aceptarlo. Pero era incomprensible una conspiración deliberada e interminable contra él.

—**La habrá** —objetó Leverrier con una mirada astuta—**. Este tipo hizo todo lo posible por echar a andar este truco. Persigue algo, y tenemos que suponer que no lo consiguió. Lo intentará otra vez, a menos que esto fuera una casualidad o alguna clase de equivocación infernal**.

—**Quizás me confundió con otra persona.** —Dijo el albino tratando de ser optimista.

—**Ni en broma. Él es demasiado metódico. Lo mantuvo vigilado, conectó el auto, conocía sus movimientos, y lo explotó con cuidadosa calma**. —Afirmo Leverrier mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Muy cierto. Adam sabía aún más que la policía.

—**Me asustó. Tal vez sea todo lo que deseaba**. —replico Allen.

—**Tal vez. Estoy abierto a cualquier cosa en este punto** —Leverrier hizo una pausa—**. ¿Está usted seguro de que no hay nada más que quiera decirme? No sabemos mucho de usted. Nunca se casó, no tiene antecedentes, graduado universitario, actualmente inscrito en el seminario. No es la clase de persona de la que se esperaría que participara en un crimen de esta naturaleza**.

Por su mente cruzó la exigencia de Adam.

—**Créame que si pienso en algo más, usted será el primero en saberlo**—expresó Allen.

—Entonces se puede ir. He dado la orden de interceptar sus teléfonos tan pronto como podamos despejar los trámites burocráticos...es lo primero que deben hacer los muchachos mañana por la mañana. También podría poner vigilancia fuera de su casa en Signal Hill, pero dudo que estemos tratando con alguien que se acerque a su casa. —Comento Leverrier sin decir más.

—**¿Interceptar mis teléfonos? **—Pregunto Allen un poco turbado.

Iban a investigar, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, ¿qué podría temer mientras no empezaran a husmear en su pasado?

—**Con su permiso, por supuesto. ¿Tiene usted algún otro teléfono celular**? —pregunta el detective.

—**No**. —Dijo Allen.

—**Si este tipo contacta de algún otro modo quiero que me informe de inmediato, ¿entiende?** —Dice rotundo el detective Leverrier colocando en el sus ojos fijos.

—**Por supuesto.** —Comento Allen.

—**Y perdone mi falta de sensibilidad, pero esto ya no se trata solo de usted**— manifestó Leverrier con un brillo en los ojos —.**Tenemos periodistas por todo el lugar, y quieren una explicación. Usted podría llamar la atención de los medios de comunicación. No hable con ellos. Ni siquiera los mire. Manténgase atento, ¿Entendido?**

—Yo soy aquí la víctima, ¿no? ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que estoy bajo investigación? —Afirmo Allen.

Leverrier se inclinó, colocó las dos palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa. El aire acondicionado pataleaba encima de ellos y parecía estar tan cerca de su rostro.

—**Porque lo está. Tenemos allá afuera un monstruo, y ese monstruo lo eligió a usted. Debemos saber por qué. Eso significa que debemos saber más acerca de usted. Debemos establecer el motivo. Así es como funciona**. —Afirmo el detective con sus ojos calculadores.

Allen asintió. En realidad esto tenía perfecto sentido.

—**Puede irse** —le comunicó el detective pasándole una tarjeta**—.Llámeme. Use el número celular escrito atrás.**

—**Gracias**. —Contesta Allen amedrantado.

—**No me agradezca todavía. ¿No les sostiene usted siempre la mira- da a las personas cuando habla con ellas, o es que oculta algo?** —Comenta el detective con suspicacia.

Allen titubeó.

—**¿Se le ha ocurrido alguna vez, detective, que tiene la tendencia de aterrorizar a sus testigos? **—Comenta Allen tomando un poco de valor.

El hombre hizo una de sus rutinas de parpadeo rápido...cuatro esta vez.

Malcom C. Leverrier, podría tener aspiraciones políticas, pero Allen creyó que el detective solo tendría una oportunidad si el pueblo decidiera entregar la nación a los vampiros.

Leverrier se puso de pie y salió.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hola, bendiciones. **

**Espero les guste, tratare de terminar esta historia rápidamente y sin problemas y bueno Dios les bendiga.**


End file.
